1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside handle for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outside handle for a vehicle, which is equipped with a handle interference structure that prevents a door from being opened by an inertial force upon side crash of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an outside handle serves as an interface for a user to open and close the door of a vehicle from the outside of the vehicle. The outside handle includes an assembly of an outside handle grip and an outside handle base, and is installed at the outer side and the inner side of a door outer panel.
That is, the outside handle basically includes a handle grip that is exposed to the outside of the door outer panel to be actually manipulated by a user, and a handle base that is located inside the door outer panel so that the handle grip can be pulled from the handle base.
On the other hand, upon side crash of a vehicle, the vehicle is affected by an inertial force, which allows the door to open because the outside handle is pulled.
Accordingly, a balance weight is disposed in a vehicle to offset the inertial force of the outside handle. The balance weight prevents the door from being opened by the inertial force acting on the balance weight.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the outside handle includes a handle grip 100 and a handle base. A balance weight 120 is provided at one side of the handle base. Also, a handle lever 130 is rotatably provided so as to operate in linkage with the handle grip 100.
Here, the handle lever 130 formed integrally with the balance weight 120 is connected to the handle grip using a lockable structure. At ordinary times, the handle lever rotates together. However, when a forward inertial force is generated upon side crash of a vehicle, the balance weight 120 prevents the door from being opened.
In this outside handle structure, the handle grip 100 is pulled by a force directing to the outside of a vehicle, i.e., inertial force of a vehicle immediately after the side-crash.
When the handle grip 100 is pulled, a latch connected to the handle grip 100 is released to open the door.
In order to prevent this, the balance weight 120 is mounted on the handle lever 130 to offset the inertial force.
However, the balance weight needs to have the equivalent weight to the handle grip to compensate for the inertial force of the handle grip, and thus limitations such as weight increase, opening by the counter inertial force, and deficiency of layout are incurred.
In consideration of these limitations, convention arts disclose outside handles with various types of door opening preventing devices, which can replace the balance weight.
However, typical door opening preventing devices have limitations in terms of structure and layout deficiency. Also, since the typical door opening preventing devices operate through many linkage steps, they have structural and functional limitations such as a difficulty in securing the reliability of operation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.